


Defining Miracles.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “You are still alive, sane, and in possession of your limbs. I’d call that a miracle, wouldn’t you?”





	

**Title:** **Defining Miracles.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **6** **3: Conflict resolution** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “You are still alive, sane, and in possession of your limbs. I’d call that a miracle, wouldn’t you?”   
 

**Defining Miracles.**

“You must excel at conflict resolution, Mr. Potter.” The reporter cooed, and Harry’s grin vanished.

“You think so?” He asked frostily.

“You’ve been married to Headmaster Snape for ten years. You’re still alive, sane, and in possession of your limbs. I’d call that a miracle, wouldn’t you?”

“No.”

“What would you call it then?”

“Life. My life. My love life.”

“I meant no disrespect.”

“Yes, you did.”

“But—

“My husband is not a 'conflict.'”

“I—

“My marriage doesn’t need to be ‘resolved. _’“_

“I’m sorr—

“I've found the love of my life. He, somehow, loves me back. _Tha_ _t_ is the miracle.”


End file.
